Camping
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: More than a year after the Paris trip Miranda and Andy are close friends. But now Miranda's twins want to go camping and there are problems from the start. Eventual Mirandy. Please review, I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her office staring out through her glass doors, deep in thought. Camping. Her daughters wanted to go camping. She was Miranda Priestly, she didn't go camping. She hated to admit it but she didn't know how. She rolled her crystal blue eyes and removed her Gucci glasses, resisting the urge to rub her eyes. What was she going to do, she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to buy. 

Sighing she stood up and made her way into her outer office where her two assistants Andrea and Emily sat typing away on their computers and answering phones with superhuman speed. Since the Paris trip, Andrea had become the first assistant while Emily returned to second. Miranda knew that Andrea had wanted to leave her after that fateful lunch where she denied Nigel his dream job to save hers. 

Miranda knew she had to act quick and did the first thing that came to mind, she pulled Andrea into the bathroom and as she fixed her hair she told her about the plot to overthrow her and her future plans for Nigel, which was making him editor-in-chief of Men's Runway. Miranda had expected Andrea to feel bad but she didn't expect her to hug her. Miranda stood frozen, partially because Andrea had trapped her arms to her side and partially because she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Since she couldn't move her arms and she felt that she should at least try to return hugs so she tucked her head into Andrea's shoulder. She didn't know it then but it was the beginning of a relationship that would last a lifetime. 

She now stood in the outer office and barked orders to a shaking Emily while looking at Andrea out of the corner of her eyes. She sat there calmly typing a an email and flipping through a magazine. This normally made Miranda mad but because Andrea was on top of her work and there wasn't a single task she gave Miranda gave Andrea that she couldn't accomplish. Plus she didn't try to hide the magazine or stop looking at it because Miranda was in the room and that was major points in Miranda's book. Miranda feeling friendly walked over to Andrea's desk and asked, "What are you reading?" 

Andrea looked up for a second and then finished her email and then handed the magazine to Miranda as she hit send. "I'm trying to find some new camping equipment that Nate took when he moved out, but it is proving harder than it looks." Her eyes hardened when she mentioned Nate and Miranda looked down at the magazine as she smiled and came around Andrea's deck so her back was to the door and perched on the desk. 

"The girls want to go camping but I am lost at where to start" She said with her eyes on the magazine. Although Miranda and Andrea had become close and every good friends over the time since Paris Miranda was still uncomfortable with her pride. She was embarrassed that she didn't know how to go camping and was lost at how to start a fire or make s'mores, whatever they were. Andrea smiled and her eyes met Miranda's and was about to say something when Emily flew into the office like a bat out of hell, that seems backwards, with Miranda's latte. Her jaw dropped when she saw Miranda and Andrea chatting like best friends with Miranda sitting on Andrea's desk. She would never admit it but she was a little jealous of Andrea having Miranda as an actual friend. 

"really Miranda, camping whatever brought that on?" She asked as she glared at Emily. 

"I have no idea apparently it is the "in" thing. And what in god's name are you glaring at?" She asked as she turned her head to see a cowering Emily holding her latte. She turned back to Andrea and rolled her eyes before turning back and holding out her hand for her coffee while gracefully sliding off the desk and with a flick of her wrist motioning for Andrea to follow her. As she passed in front of Emily she paused and made eye contact with the shaking red head and took a sip of her latte. She frowned and looked down at the cup as though it held the secrets of the universe before she passed it to Andrea with a brisk, "take a sip." 

Andrea raised her eyebrows but took the proffered cup and took a sip. It was strong with an explosion of flavor on her tongue but it was not that hot. Meaning that for most people it would be hot enough and they would just drink it but for Miranda it was not acceptable. She shook her long brown hair and stuck out her tongue. Miranda grinned slightly and said, "yes, that's what I thought although I think I am too old to stick out my tongue. Get me a new coffee and Andrea's as well and I realize this is a novel concept but I would like to drink it while it is hot. Try to accomplish that so I don't have to see Andrea's face contort it like that. That's all." She turned on her heel and strutted into her office with Andrea right behind her. 

Emily stood in the outer office with a look of utter confusion on her face while she tried to figure out what just happened. She racked her brain trying to remember what Adnrea's favorite coffee was when she saw a flash of movement through the closed glass doors. The doors were always closed when Andrea and Miranda were having what Emily called "friend time." She crept forward and looked in to see Miranda clutching her sides and laughing while Andrea sat in Miranda's chair giggling. Emily sighed and as she turned away she saw Miranda collapse into a chair in front of her desk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea followed Miranda into her office and moved to sit in Miranda's chair. She loved her chair and made it a point to sit in it as much as possible. Miranda however moved to her spot by the window and faced Andrea. Andrea sat up straight and tried to imitate Miranda. "Emily….Emily! I lost an earring last year find it. Read my mind and tell me where I want to have dinner, when I want to have it and with who. That's all." She finished and leaned back in the chair, it was really very comfortable. She looked over at Miranda who looked like she was trying not to laugh, and failing miserably so she winked at her and Miranda was gone. The laughter erupted from Miranda and she clutched her sides as she doubled over and sank into one of the chairs in front of her desk. She wiped at her eyes and leaned back as she sighed.

Andrea had earned Miranda's trust and Miranda felt comfortable enough to relax and let her walls down. The staff at Runway were surprised that Andrea and Miranda were such close of friends but as they watched the two interact they saw that they were the best of friends and cared for each other very much.

Andrea will you come camping with the girls and I? We were thinking of leaving on Thursday and coming back on Sunday. I wish that it could be longer but that is all the time I can take." She finished and sat up in her chair and crossed her ankles.

"Sure I'd love to come. When would you like to go shopping? Asked Andrea as she flipped through the papers on Miranda's desk and tried on her glasses. Miranda rolled her eyes and moved around to the desk so she could look over Andrea's shoulder and see her calendar and said that she would clear her schedule for tomorrow so they could attend to the mountainous amount of "stuff" they would have to buy. She knew that this would make her life harder in the long run because she would have to send her assistants from each departments to the meetings and then inevitably fix all their mistakes. But who said motherhood was easy.

"Tomorrow, cool it's a date." said Andrea as Emily walked back into the office bearing two coffee's, after a quick stop by Nigel who told her she drank venti double cappuccinos. But when she walked in she saw Andrea in Miranda's chair with Miranda reading over her shoulder. Andrea stood and walked by Miranda, nudging her hip as she walked by and retrieved her coffee.

It was soon after that, that Miranda sauntered out of the office for a meeting with Irv and Andy prayed to the God's that the meeting would go okay. Her prayers that day were not answered.

The door banged open and Andrea was out of her seat and in a second, grabbing Miranda's and her purse, knowing what Miranda would want. She was right the minute Miranda entered the door she grabbed Andrea's hand and yanked her out of the office with incredible force. Hmm, this feels familiar thought Andrea as she felt herself being pulled out of the office.

_Last Year._

_Andrea was walking through Paris on one of her few breaks. Miranda was in a meeting with Irv and Jacqueline with her phone off so Andrea was free. She had been in Pairs for a week and had yet to see any of Paris so off she went. And like a silly tourist she went to the Eiffel Tower. Standing at the top she turned around and took in the view. It was then that her phone rang. _

"_Andrea, Andrea where are you?"_

"_Miranda, I'm at the Eiffel Tower."_

"_Figures, stay there I'll be right there."_

"_Okay." But she said it for no reason because Miranda had hung up. She continued to take in the view and wonder what had pissed of Miranda this time. She didn't have long to wait because soon the distinctive smell of Miranda's perfume came wafting up her nose and she turned to see Miranda getting off the elevator and looking around for her. Andrea waved and Miranda approached. _

"_Hey" said Andrea because she had nothing else to say. Miranda was confident in Andrea's work ability and they did occasionally talked about other things but this was the first time Miranda sought out Andrea. _

"_Hello," replied Miranda and she laid her gloved hand on the railing. She sighed so softly that Andrea could have missed it except for the fact that Miranda was standing so close to her. "You know the last time I was here was just before I left Paris to move to the United States. I came her to say goodbye." Miranda continued as her eyes glassed over as though looking into the past. _

"_How come you never came back?" Asked Andrea generally curious._

"_I don't have the time, my life is Runway and now it seems like I won't even have that."_

"_What, they can't take Runway from you. You are like the Paris without the Eiffel Tower. It just doesn't happen."_

"_Thank you Andrea I always love to think of myself as a national monument." Said Miranda dryly. Andrea couldn't hold in her laughter and giggled, Miranda turned and looked at her giving her a what is so funny look._

"_How much would you charge for admission?" Asked a still giggling Andrea. In response Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head but allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She shivered then when a particularly cold gust of wind whipped through her coat. Without thinking Andrea took off her scarf and wrapped it around Miranda exposed neck._

"_Thank you." _

"_You're welcome." and together they made their way down the tower. Once in the car Andrea heard a clicking sound. She turned to see Miranda tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the arm rest. Andrea turned away and tried to ignore the noise but finally it got on her nerves, "Enough!" _

"_What?"_

"_Clicking nails, I hate that sound. Please pick a new nervous tick, one that is quieter." Miranda looked stunned but noticed that Andrea meant business and she mumbled, "sorry" and they continued the ride in silence. Once they were back at the hotel Andrea jumped out and headed into the hotel without a backwards glance. Miranda followed with a inward confused look. Why was Andrea running away from her, but why? _

_Miranda, stop it, what is the matter with you? She thought to herself as she pasted a smile on her face and flipped her hair in her signature pose. All the while wondering why she was concerned with what Andrea was thinking. She wasn't used to caring for others feelings, other than her daughters. And Andrea was just her assistant but then again when Miranda needed someone to talk to the first person she thought of was Andrea. When she thought about it she supposed that Andrea was the closet she had to a real friend. But now that she thought of Andrea as a friend how was she supposed to treat her and separate work from private life. These questions and thousands of others ran through Miranda's brain as she walked to her room, or at least she intended to. It appeared that her brain and her feet had different ideas, the feet won. _

_She found herself in front of Andrea's door, staring at the innocent wood and metal numbers. Okay now what was Miranda supposed to do? She raised her hand to knock on the door rapping her knuckles briefly and silently on the door. It opened a second later and Miranda stepped back in surprise. There stood Andrea dressed in Calvin Kline jeans and a Northeastern sweatshirt. Her hair was down and her face red. _

"_Miranda, what's up?" Asked Andy as she stood aside to allow Miranda to enter. Once inside Andrea walked off to her balcony to stub out her cigarette and came back in. _

"_You smoke?" Asked Miranda surprised._

"_Yes, why you sound so shocked?" Replied Andrea as she sat on the sofa and motioned for Miranda for her to sit also. _

"_Well I never pictured you smoking."_

"_I really just smoke when I am stressed."_

"_Are you stressed?"_

"_What I meant was…well you see…"_

"_Andrea relax, everyone is stressed on Paris weeks."_

"_So what did you want to see me about?"_

"_I've never had a friend." _

"_Umm…what?"_

"_A friend who isn't being nice to me because they care and genuinely want me to be happy. You did that for me today. You did that for me today when you took time out of your free time to talk to me. And to cheer me up, I just wanted to thank you." _

"_You're welcome and Miranda just to let you know, I'll be your friend." With that Andrea returned to the balcony and lit up a cigarette. Miranda followed but brought Andrea's jacket to keep her warm._

"_Thanks"_

"_No problem, just don't blow smoke on me."_

"_Okay." And with that the two stood in silence and watched the lights of Paris flicker in the night. _

_The next day Andrea was sitting at the luncheon where Irv was supposed to make Jacqueline the new Editor-in-Chief of Runway, but Miranda being Miranda fixed the problem and saved her position by throwing her power around. She did however have to take Nigel's dream job away from him. Andrea's eyes were hard when they looked at Miranda._

"_Andrea please understand," said Miranda as she pulled Andrea into the bathroom, after checking that it was empty. "They were going to take Runway from me. Do you think I wanted to take away a great opportunity for Nigel? I didn't but I am going to pay him back."_

"_Oh really and how are you going to do that?" Snapped Andrea as she paced around the bathroom._

"_Don't yell at me. I am going to make him Editor-in-Chief of Men's Runway." Said Miranda and looked over to Andrea to catch her in her arms. Okay this was new, she wasn't used to being hugged by her daughters but she could count on one hand the number of times an adult had hugged. She thought this was another friend thing so she dipped her head and laid it on Andrea's shoulder, not having use of her arms as they were pinned to her sides in the vice like grip that Andrea had her in._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. Forgive me?" Asked Andrea, her voice muffled by Miranda's hair. _

'_Of course, now come on let's go for a walk. I need to clear my head." And with that Miranda yanked on Andrea's hand to pull her out of the bathroom. _

Today

So here she was once again getting pulled around by this woman. Only now she knew what was in store. After countless lunches, dinners, walks, shopping trips, late night talks, boring functions, and even more boring parties both Andrea and Miranda knew what the other was thinking at any given moment in the day. She knew that Miranda only took walks when she needed to think or clear her head and right now it was a toss up as too which one was happening today.

Once in the car, Andrea said, "Central Park." The car speed off making Andrea slip foreword and end up on the floor.

"Haven't learned to ride in the car yet, Andy?"

"Nope. I'm still mastering that skill." The rest of the ride was made in silence and when they got to Central Park it was Andy who pulled on Miranda's hand to get her out. They walked, hands still joined the only sound coming from their heels clicking on the pavement and the occasional photographer snapping their photo. They were not fazed about this anymore and frankly the press was losing interest in the best friends. They only took their pictures when there was nothing better and more exciting to shoot.

Stopping in front of the Bethesda Fountain Miranda looked into the water while Andy stood in the sun with her face towards the sky. She stepped even further away from Miranda and lit a cigarette. It had been a long day and the constant fights she was having with her what she thought were her friends. They were mad at her for letting Nate go and for befriending the devil. Lily had the best name for her, 'the devil wears Prada.' She turned back to Miranda and blew a smoke ring smiling when Miranda popped it with her finger.

"Give me that," she said suddenly and took the cigarette out of Andy's hand and took a long drag.

"Okay what's up? I've only seen you smoke once and that was the time you were playing out ways to kill Stephen. Although looking back the one involving the yellow rubber bath ducky was very amusing."

"Oh shush you, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Irv is making it impossible for me to make any sort of decision. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"That's not a problem that warrants taking me cigarette," she swiped it back and took a drag before continuing, "all you have to do it is call a meeting and get a majority vote and he will be gone."

"It's that easy?"

"Yep, come on let's keep walking I'm getting cold." And they starting walking again until Andy began trying to stalk Miranda.

"What on God's green Earth are you trying to do? and for future reference don't stalk someone in heels wearing perfume."

"I'm having fun, come lets play tag."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You're no fun."

"Yep," replied Miranda but still picked up her pace and soon the two of them were running through the park as best they could in heels, skirts flapping in the wind and hair getting wind swept. At this moment they didn't care, for they were just two best friends being silly and having fun before life and responsibility caught up with them once again.

But responsibility did catch the giggling pair as it always did and they arrived back to Elias-Clark still windswept and slightly out of breath when they saw the photographers. Andrea must have looked confused because Miranda said, "they are here for the Helen Mirren pre interview for her cover shoot."

"really? I didn't know she was going to be on the cover, I love her."

"Hmm, interesting. Come on we have to go in so put on your press face, and lets go." They two locked arms and walked through the crowd into the Elias-Clark building pausing once to allow the press to get the shoot. Once inside they shared an elevator, and Andy sighed and leaned against the elevator door before saying, "I really don't like doing that."

"Who does?" Came the obvious sounding answer from Miranda. It sounded harsh but Andy knew that it was Miranda's way of saying me too. She had realized that it wasn't that hard to read Miranda once you knew her signs.

The next day Andy was sleeping in her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't have to go to work that day since Miranda wanted to go shopping and they agreed to meet at Starbuck's at 10am. Andy rolled over and looked at her clock, 8am. Urgg, she groaned as she pulled herself from the bed and opened the door.

"Miranda, its early." Complained Andy as dove back under the covers and pulled them over her head.

"Come on up, I want to get this done and I have a feeling that it will take forever." Said Miranda as she put down her light jacket and purse and tried to pull Andy out of bed. "Andy!!" She roared and she saw the brown head of her best friend appear. She got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, running a shower. Miranda chuckled and made her bed before starting coffee and toasting Andy's bagel. She disapproved of eating so many carbs so early in the morning but she long ago learned to pick her fights with Andrea. So here she was in the kitchen shifting through the refrigerator looking for the veggie cream cheese that Andy loved.

"Mira, what are you doing?"

"Looking for your cream cheese, and must you use that silly nickname?"

"Yes I think it suits you, simple and pretty."

"Make me sound like a child's toy." Said Miranda as she found the cream cheese and finished Andrea's breakfast. She turned to take in what she had on, a new pair of Seven jeans and a brown sweater.

"You look nice, relaxed but nice." Said Andrea and Mirnada looked down to see what she was wearing, black pants and a white sweater with two inch heels bearing in mind that she was going to be pulled all over town. She smiled and turned back to the refrigerator to put away the cream cheese and cream her mind flashing back to her first shopping trip with Andrea.

_Miranda was sitting in her study reviewing her notes from the day's shoot when she heard the front door open. Andrea, she thought and turned back to her work when she heard the sounds of her daughter's feet on the stairs. Curious she crept foreword and looked into the entranceway keeping hidden in the shadows. _

"_Andy!" Came two excited whispers as they flung themselves into her arms after she set down the book. She scooped the pair of them up and spun them around in a circle. _

"_Hey squirts, how are you? Glad to have mom home?"_

"_Yea but we wish that she would have been there when Stephen moved his stuff out." Said Cassidy the more reserved of the two, while Caroline snuggled into Andy's side and said in a low voice, "why did he leave us? What did we do wrong?" _

"_Oh squirts, you did nothing wrong, its just that sometimes grown ups have their disagreements. Come on lets go talk to your mother. She will know how to handle this." She took one twin in each hand and lead them to the study where she figured Mirnada was. _

_Miranda dashed back to her chair and slid into it just before the three walked in, but they didn't come over they stayed glued to Andrea's side. _

"_Yes Andrea?"_

"_Miranda, the girls need to talk to you about the divorce. They are worried that it was their fault that Stephan left." and with that she let go of their hands and gave them a gentle nudge towards their mother and left without a word. _

_The next day Miranda sent the twins off to school as usual and made her way to the office. She threw her coat and bag on Emily's desk and tuned to Andrea, except Andrea wasn't there. That was odd, I swore I just saw her, thought Miranda. She moved around the desk and looked down, and saw Andrea's ass. _

"_Andrea, what are you doing?" _

"_Miranda!…Ouch! My purse fell over and I can't find my keys. Have you seen them?" Asked Andrea as she rubbed her head where she banged it on the desk. Miranda shook her head but dropped to her knees and helped Andy look. They soon found them and Andrea helped Mirnada up._

"_Thanks," Andy said as she dropped them in her purse. Miranda nodded and walked into her office. Miranda sat behind her desk and tried to think about what she should do about her daughter's. They had a long talk last night and Miranda wanted to do something for them, but everything she thought to buy them seemed wrong. She needed help, so she asked the one person she thought to ask, Andrea._

"_Andrea? Andrea?" Miranda called and looked up as she watched Andrea saunter in, and Emily glare. "Close the door, Andrea and sit down." She did as she was asked and sat down and asked, "how are the squirts, I mean the twins?" _

"_They are fine, I wanted to thank you for telling me that I needed to talk to them. I want to get them something but I cant think of what to do. Oh and why do you call them squirts?"_

"_Because it makes them laugh and my parents used to call me squirt, plus they are like a mini you. You should get them something personal."_

"_You are coming shopping with me, get your purse, squirt." And Miranda stood and made her way to the outer office leaving behind an astonished Andrea. Andrea rushed after Miranda while grabbing her purse and phone, texting Emily that she was out with Miranda. _

_The car ride was quiet until Andrea's phone rang she answered it, "hello?"_

"_Andy its Nate, we have to talk." _

"_this isn't a good time."_

"_I don't care there is never a good time for you anymore, all you think about is __her. __What about us? I thought we were going to get married." _

"_Nate I am not discussing marriage with you while I am in the car with my boss. We will talk about this when I get home."_

"_And when will that be?"_

"_I don't know, when I'm done." She shot a look over to Miranda and mouthed sorry._

"_You know what don't bother, I'm done. I'll have my stuff moved out when you get home." And with that he hung up and Andrea was left staring into the phone. Mirnada looked at her and knew what had happened, it had happened to her so many times before, her career drove away the man in her life. _

"_He left me, he just left me." Said Andrea as she turned to Miranda. Mirnada knowing that Andrea was a hugging person opened her arms and let Andrea snuggle into her shoulder._

"_I know how it feels, and all I can say is that time heals. Trust me, time heals." Andy nodded and snuggled deeper before mumbling out, "who makes your perfume?" Miranda smiled knowing this tactic very well as she used it herself. Deferring the topic onto something less controversial. _

"_It is specially made for me." _

"_that's pretty cool. Is it bad that I am not that upset?"_

"_I am not the right person to answer that. I have been married three times and have yet to get it right." They feel silent after that and Miranda watched as Andrea pull herself together. She was impressed, she thought that she would fall to pieces but she didn't shed a tear. Good for her. They arrived at FAO Schwartz's and Andrea bounced into the toy store looking for the perfect toy for the squirts. She knew what they wanted and she had been looking for it everywhere but it was proving hard to find. Mirnada followed in at a much more reserved pace until Andrea grabbed her hand yanked her all over the store showing her the fun that was just laughing and relaxing. It was then that Miranda finally understood what it meant to laugh until you cry. _

"Miranda…Miranda?" Andrea was calling her name and she shook her head to bring herself back to the present. "Where did you go?"

"I was thinking about the first time I went shopping with you, remember that?"

"Vividly," replied Andrea and her smile dimmed a little making Miranda regret what she said but she didn't say anything she merely waited for Andrea to bring herself out of it. And she did while slipping her arms through her favorite army jacket and slipping on her heels. "Come on, we have a lot to do, and yes I am wearing the jacket. Get used to it." Miranda rolled her eyes and threw Andrea the keys to the car and lead the way.

"The Porsche, no way. I have been waiting to drive this thing."

"I know, can we go now?" Miranda was getting irritated and they left. The first stop was of course L.L. Bean, and after pleading, bribing and a lot of tugging she got Miranda into the door.

"Okay we need two tents, because we are not all cramming into one. Trust me, not fun." This was when Miranda realized that her only real role in this day was to hand over her charge card and pick out the colors when she was allowed to. She felt like a child but she saw that Andrea was in her element here.

Miranda shadowed Andrea all over New York feeling more and more like a child not understanding why they needed so much stuff. She was dropped off at the townhouse and Andrea said that they would be taking her Jeep because it was safer and she would get everything packed. Miranda nodded and walked into her house after asking Andrea in for coffee.

"ANDY!!!" yelled the twins as they saw her come in. She greeted them with a kiss on the head and a ruffle of their hair, which made them dart away from her hands to protect their hair. Mirnada laughed and ushered Andrea into the study where they collapsed onto the sofa.

"Oh my God, that took forever."

"I know please tell me that we have everything," pleaded Miranda as she leaned on Andrea's shoulder and propped her feet on the armrest.

"Just the food and the packing which I will do the night before. Since when did I become a pillow?" She jokingly asked as she stroked the silky silver hair on her shoulder. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

"No. Why?"

"It is so soft and smooth, plus it just seems to fit you. You are like a beacon and your hair adds to that."

"When I found my first grey hair I dyed it, I think it only added to the "ice queen" persona but hey if you can't beat them, join them." Miranda looked up into Andrea's eyes and suddenly found herself lost in the brown depths. She all of a sudden felt like a teenager with butterflies in her stomach. Where did this come from? She always felt a deeper connection to the girl and found her deeply attractive but never imagined that she would return her feelings. However before either could make a move the twins footsteps sounded on the door and Mirnada sat up.

Andrea took a deep breath and smiled. That look told her all she needed. Miranda did feel something for her, she saw it in her eyes. Game on.

The next few days passed without any major excitement except and Andrea was excited for Thursday even though she knew that she was going to have to tread every carefully because Miranda's guard was going to be up especially with the twins so close. Andy woke up at eight on Thursday knowing that she had a lot to do before she picked up Miranda and the girls at ten. Loading the jeep took a hour because she had to keep in mind that she had the twins in the back seat. Food shopping was funny as she could imagine Miranda's face when she found out what smores were.

Miranda woke up at nine to her girls jumping on her bed and nearly missing her left leg. "Girls!" She yelled as she bounced up and down. They were excited she knew but did that mean that they had to bounce her out of bed. She groaned and got out of bed before heading to the bathroom and calling for the girls to lay out her clothes. They laughed and did as they were asked knowing that their mother was going to have a fit at what she was supposed to wear. They were not disappointed, for when Miranda came out of the bathroom in her underwear with her grey robe covering her body she stopped short in front of her bed.

"What may I ask it this?" She asked as her voice dropped to a tone where it should have been able to freeze the droplets of water that were dripping from her still wet hair.

"Your clothes mom, Andy said that this is what you should wear." It was then that Miranda noticed what her girls were wearing, jeans and long sleeved shirts. They looked cute in their rugged chic clothing but Miranda knew she would look stupid. Ahh, this all made sense now. The twins wanted to see her act like all the other moms.

She remembered when they were little they used to complain that she didn't wear jeans or join the PTA. She wasn't like the other moms, she brought catered items to bake sales, had never wore an apron and didn't do girls day with her daughter's moms. She didn't have time and frankly she wasn't that type of woman. She thought the girls had gotten over it but now she realized that they were just trying other avenues to get what they wanted, a normal mom. She sighed and picked up her dark wash jeans and slid them up her toned thighs, under her robe. Then she motioned for the girls to turn around and she pulled off the robe exposing her La Perla bra and pulled the tank top over her head.

"Okay you can look, is this all I am supposed to wear?" She asked as she took in her reflection, she didn't look like Miranda Priestly of Runway anymore and she turned not liking how these clothes portrayed her body. She hadn't wore a pair of jeans in over ten years let alone a pair this tight and fought the urge to tug at her thighs or at least do some deep knee bends to try to loosen them.

"Mom, you have to wear this," said Caroline as she held up a dark blue fleece zip up. Miranda looked at it as though it was the single most revolting thing she had ever seen but she put it on and noticed that it was very warm and soft. Maybe this is why she saw so many college students trudging through New York in these things. Pulling her mind away from her sweater she turned to her hair and makeup. Knowing that her normal look would not be right she decided to shock the twins.

"Okay out I have to finish getting ready." And she shooed them out feeling a little bad as she knew that they loved to watch her put on her makeup. They left and she went off in search of her hairdryer. Instead of styling it she just dried it and bushed it out leaving it to fly as it wanted to. Her makeup was lightly applied so much so that it didn't look like she was wearing any. With one last look at her reflection she headed off down stairs to find out what she was supposed to wear on her feet.

On her way down the stairs she heard the doorbell ring. That must be Andrea she thought and let a small smile grave her features before moving to answer the door.

"Andrea, welcome. Come in the girls are almost ready to go." She ushered Andrea in and noticed that Andy wearing similar clothing to hers and as she dragged her eyes up and down her body she stopped short on her shoes, hiking boots. No, there was no way in Hell that Miranda was going to wear hiking boots, it just doesn't happen. She groaned because even she knew that she was going to be forced into them somehow. Suddenly she had the image of Andrea forcing her to the drown to wrestle her into the boots, the image was strange and erotic and the same time.

"Miranda hi, don't you look good. Are you almost ready to go?" Andy asked as she hid the smile when she noticed Miranda's eyes travel across her body. She felt the temperature in the room rise when she noticed how hot Miranda looked in tight jeans. She wanted to run her up the wall and have her way with her but the train of thought was broken by Miranda turning and walking further into the townhouse motioning for Andrea to follow.

"Yes, I just need my shoes….GIRLS!!!" She screamed mid sentence and the twins came whipping around the corner skidding to a halt with Miranda's matching hiking boots in their hands. She sighed and sat down to put them on, only she couldn't. The boot wouldn't budge, and she struggled going red in the face before she looked up to Andrea silently asking for help. Andrea laughing dropped to her knees and grabbed a hold of Miranda's leg while propping her foot on Andrea's knee. Gently she eased Miranda's foot into the shoe and laced it up before moving to the next one while saying, "they are supposed to be tight. So you have more support on your feet and ankles. Trust me you will get used to them." she tapped Miranda's other foot and stood up. Miranda on the other hand was too caught up in the fact that Andrea was kneeling in front of her to notice anything she said so she just made an agreeing sort of noise hoping that it would satisfy Andrea, it did.

After one last bathroom break for the twins while the adults filled travel mugs with coffee, they all pilled into Andy's jeep and were off. The girls stuck their ear buds in their ears and were soon moving in time to their favorite music. Miranda shook her head in disgust, she hated that they were always listening to those things and thought that they were going to ruin their hearing. The thought was suddenly forced from her mind as she felt Andrea's arm brush hers on the armrest between the their seats. She then realized that Andrea had made all the arrangements and she didn't even know where they were going to be camping.

"Andrea, where are we going?"

"New Hampshire, where I went camping with my friends before college. It was a lot of fun and it good for beginners." She smiled and adjusted her sunglasses against the glare, but Miranda could see that they were too dark as she kept taking them off and putting them on again.

"Here wear mine," she said as she took off her signature sunglasses and handed them to Andrea who raised her eyebrows but took them and slid them on. Miranda smiled and put on Andrea's. She looked at Andrea wearing her sunglasses and felt very content at the moment. The car was quiet except for the background music that was being played through Andrea's ipod. Miranda looked out the window and saw New York breeze by as she left the city. New York was where she was Miranda Priestly Editor-in-Chief of Runway and she hoped this weekend she could fully show Andrea just who Miranda was. With that thought on her mind and a smile on her face Miranda fell asleep, Andrea smiled and turned down the music.

The drive took about six hours, and for most of it the Priestly family slept. Andrea laughed when she noticed that Miranda snored. This was new and she tried had not to laugh loudly as too wake up Miranda and stop the odd purring sort of snoring noises that Miranda was making. Andrea no longer thought Miranda was perfect or unable of performing human tasks, but snoring was not one of the things she thought Miranda would allow her body to do. They stopped for gas once and Miranda and the girls slept right through it, making Andy think that the girls didn't get much sleep the night before and Miranda had been working herself too hard. It made Andrea upset that Miranda was obviously so tired and had no one their to take care of her but she realized that that was just Miranda and nothing would change that. It wasn't until they were almost at their exit that Miranda woke up, groaning and wiping at her mouth as she did.

"Where are we?" She asked as she reached for Andrea's bottled water to take a sip.

"Good afternoon, we are about two exits away in Plymouth, NH. You slept for a long time," Andrea commented as she handed over the water and a packet of mints which Miranda gratefully took.

"Really, I never usually sleep that long." Miranda said almost to herself as she looked out the window to look at the unfamiliar scenery. She had been to New Hampshire before but it was with her first husband Greg, before the twins were born and never felt like going back. She hoped that this trip would prove to be more memorable and enjoyable. She was still concerned about this whole camping thing especially since she had never done it before and she was aware of her feelings toward the younger woman. She though had no idea of what Andrea felt for her and that made her wonder if she wanted to try to make a move.

Andy turned up the radio and left Miranda alone in her thoughts, putting on her blinker and changing lanes. This ride was so easy once you got into New Hampshire and even easier once you hit the white mountains and Andrea sighed as she rolled her shoulders. She was stiff and couldn't wait to get out of the car. The sun had gotten stronger and she needed her own glasses so she slipped off Miranda's and fingered them before she handed them back to her and putting on her regular ones. Ahh, that was better.

Miranda watched as the got off the highway and she took in the surroundings. They were not in New York anymore, but the girls were excited and even Andy who was tried from all the driving looked happier, so Miranda grinned. Her grin disappeared when Andrea whipped the jeep onto the dirt road. She reached for what she thought was the armrest and gripped, hard.

"Miranda, Mira, let go you are breaking my arm." Andy said as she tried to dislodge her arm from Miranda's grip. Wow that woman was strong.

"Sorry," said Miranda and she let go as Andrea pulled up to their campsite.

"We're here, everyone out. Get the tents and the tarps then we will set them up." The girls jumped out and did as they were asked while the adults followed at a slower pace. Andrea handed Cassidy a small rake and told her to rake out the twigs and rocks so they wouldn't puncture the tent while she sent Caroline off to find sticks. Miranda walked around and wrapped her arms around herself. It was beautiful and she took a deep breath and sighed. The air was so clear her and she loved it. She watched the girls perform their tasks happily as Andy moved the car so they would have more privacy and then cleaned out the fire pit.

"Okay lets get these tents up. Come on Miranda Caroline." They laid out the tarps and worked to put up the tents. Miranda had a feeling that they were making it harder for Andy because she rolled her eyes a couple times and she thought she heard her swear when Miranda let go of one of the poles and the whole thing collapsed on her head. But if she was upset she wasn't showing it and keep smiling, and they were soon done. "There that looks pretty good. Great job squirts." The four woman stepped back to take in their handiwork.

"So, sleeping arrangements. Any ideas?" Andy asked as she began to start the fire. They would need it to get hot to cook dinner.

"Cassidy and I will share and you and Mom can have the other one." Said Caroline as they took their duffel bags and threw them into their tent. Andy was busy fixing the fire and said, "sure." Miranda on the other hand was not happy. She had to share a tent with Andrea, this was going to test every inch of her control. Just great. Miranda sat down on the bumper of Andrea's jeep and alternated her gaze between the twins and Andrea, who was still bent over the fire working it up into a blaze. She was bent over and Miranda found herself staring at her ass, feeling herself heat up faster than the fire. Calm down Mira, she scolded herself and she turned her gaze to the twins. Caroline was now raking out the campsite so they wouldn't trip over anything, while Cassidy took over stick finding duty. They were laughing and their hair was blowing in the wind.

So much so that Miranda called them over and dug around in her bags for two hair elastics. She motioned for her girls to come over and Caroline approached first standing in between Miranda's parted legs, her back to her mom. Miranda's fingers ran through her daughter's hair with practiced ease and she scrapped it off her face sweeping it into a perfect French braid. She kissed the top of Caroline's head and shooed her away and turned her attention to Cassidy. Little did she know that Andrea was watching the whole scene.

"Come on come sit by the fire. It's going to get cold soon. We can explore more tomorrow." Andrea sat on one of the rocks by the fire and smiled when Cassidy sat next to her and snuggled into her. Miranda sat across from Andrea and opened her arms for Caroline who copied her sister and snuggled into her mother.

"Andy, what is your mom like?" Came the muffled question from Cassidy. Andy looked down and then up at Caroline who looked at Andy wanting to know the answer. She then turned her gaze to Miranda who was staring into the fire.

"My mom's dead. She died when I was little." Said Andrea as she stroked Cassidy's soft hair.

"I'm sorry." Answered Cassidy, and Caroline nodded as she moved to Andrea's other side. Miranda now looked intrigued.

"That's okay, there are still things I remember about her. The color of her hair, the sound her feet made on the stairs, the smell of her perfume. Her smell actually, I could always tell when I woke up if she had been in my room late at night when she came home from work. My mom was a lawyer and she worked long hours, even longer than your mom's sometimes. But I knew she loved me and my younger brother when I would wake up and smell her perfume and shampoo." The twins looked at Andrea as though they were seeing her for the first time, and didn't know what to say. Then they gave her a hug at the same time and ran back to their mother and into her arms. Except Miranda wasn't expecting it and she toppled off the stone taking the girls with her. Cassidy and Caroline sat up and started laughing at each other, until they heard someone clearing their throat, "I hate to break up this sisterly moment, but could you get off my chest? It is getting difficult to breathe." They jumped up and Andrea pulled Miranda up shaking her head at the disheveled fashion goddess, and pulled a twig out of her hair.

Miranda brushed herself off and fluffed her hair, then blushed when she heard her stomach rumble. Andrea looked at her and smiled, "well I guess that answers that question. I'll set up the grill and start dinner."

"Can I help?" Asked Miranda as she followed Andy to the Jeep to get the charcoal and the cooler.

"Sure, take this," Andrea handed Miranda the charcoal and motioned for her to follow her. Cassidy and Caroline said they were going to set up their tent and Andy asked if they would set up theirs also. They rolled their eyes but headed towards Miranda and Andrea's tent.

"There great," Andy said as she watched the girl's heads in the tent.

"Yes they are. I would like to ask you a question." Said Miranda as she poked at the charcoal her voice was strong but her body language was anything but.

"Sure, what?" Replied Andy as she dragged over four chairs and set them up around the campfire. Miranda and Andy sat next to each other, Andy closer to the grill and the campfire so she could keep an eye on it.

"Would you tell me more about your family?"

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would ask me that. So my mother, Katherine, was a corporate attorney who worked long hours. I mean it she worked more than you as documented by her diary. She keep it when she knew that she was getting sick so there would be something to remember her by. That apart from the memories I have of her is really all I know. But I can tell you what that is." Upon seeing Miranda's nod she continued. "Her hair was blonde and curly I remember how her curls used to bounce when she took them out of the clip she wore everyday. Sometimes if I was good I got to take the clip out for her and watch these golden curls tumble down her back. I think her eyes were blue but I'm not sure as the pictures that still exist are too far away to tell or she is wearing sunglasses.

I loved her laugh and the way her voice sounded when I pressed my head to her chest. She was approachable but not warm. Pleasant but not friendly. And she despised anything small town, the PTA, soccer moms and pearls. They were part of her past and for some reason she hated her past. For that reason I never met my grandmother or any of my mother's relatives. But the one thing I loved most about my mom was that every night when she came home she would come into our rooms and kiss us on the head. She did the same thing in the morning. It made her long work hours easier to handle because we knew they were as hard on her as they were on us.

My father, Charles, on the other hand was a teacher. He was the ones to get us off to school and shuttle us from practice to friend's houses and help us with our homework. He was the one who took me to the pharmacy to buy my tampons and held me when I was dumped by my first boyfriend. I guess in a way he was more of a mother. But there were things he couldn't handle. Like my mom's death. He just couldn't deal with that. I think that even though he and mom never spent time together they needed each other, they needed to know that the other one was there. Mom needed to know that Dad would be there when she got home and Dad needed to know that when he woke up in the morning Mom would be there to kiss him goodbye.

But my brother, he didn't know what hit him. When I was ten my mom died. Craig was two. He grew up not having a mother so he relied on me. And because of that I felt responsible for his actions and blame myself for his death." When she saw Miranda's shocked look she stood and placed the burgers on the fire watching them sizzle before continuing. "When I was sixteen, I had to stay late after school to finish my math test. I knew that I had to be home in time to get Craig off the bus and thought that I would be. I wasn't and I found Craig sitting on the steps freezing. He was running a fever and I brought him inside to try to get it to come down. It wouldn't so I called the ambulance but they couldn't get through because of a storm so I called my Dad.

He was away at a teacher's conference in California and couldn't get a flight out that night. He told me to take Craig to the hospital and call him in a few hours. I did and it seemed like it he was getting better so I left to call Dad. He was of course relieved and told me to call him in the morning and he would be flying out first thing in the morning. I sat down at he bedside and watched him sleep. That was it he fell asleep and never woke up." andy said as she kept her back to Miranda to hide her tears from the older woman.

"Andrea, come here. I don't know what to say so please talk to me. Look at me, I think I owe you an apology. This relationship has been one sided I as you know all about my past and I have just come ot find out that I know nothing of yours. I wish now that I was a the sort of person who knew what to say but I don't so…." She trailed off as at that moment Andrea flung herself into Miranda's arms. Miranda now used to Andrea's "attack hugs" simply stepped back with one foot to catch her footing noting that it was easier to do when you weren't wearing heels and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. She may have been expecting Andrea's hug but she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda and put her head in Miranda's neck, breathing in her scent. It was familiar yet different, the smell of her perfume and her shampoo mixed with the fire and woods. Andy breathed in deep as she listened to Miranda's heat beat the blood flowing through her body. She turned her head and placed a small kiss on Miranda's neck.

Miranda pulled away when she felt Andrea's lips touch her neck. She had dreamed about those lips on her body but never imagined that it would be a reality. She looked at Andrea and summoned every ounce of courage she had as she lowered her head down and kissed her. Andrea was stunned for a second but soon responded and kissed Miranda back. Then pushed her away, Miranda looked confused until she realized that Andrea had to tend to dinner and she smiled and went to look for the plates and napkins. As she left she pressed another kiss to Andrea's neck and smiled at the shiver she caused. Oh yes, Miranda loved camping.

The girls and Miranda all sat around the fire wrapped up in their blankets as they ate dinner. They decided to save the smores for tomorrow as they had to be up early to go on their hike. So soon after dinner the girls kissed Miranda and Andy goodnight and went into their tent. Miranda was surprised that they were going to bed so early until she heard the giggling and the movement in the tent. Andy however was not surprised as she remembered the camping trips when she was younger and they often involved pillow fights and giggling while the adults talked by the fire.

She smiled as she put the lid on the grill to put out the fire and took a seat next to Miranda who had pulled off her shoes and curled her feet up onto her chair. She looked so adorable and Andy wanted to kiss her so she leaned over Miranda and smiled as Miranda leaned up to meet her half way. Then she sat down and took Miranda's feet into her lap and began to rub them. She knew that the first time you wore hiking boots were tough on your feet.

"Oh that feels good," Miranda moaned as she leaned back. Andrea laughed and slapped one of Miranda's feet and made her look at her. Miranda followed the silent order and met Andrea's gaze. She knew by the look in her eyes that she wanted this too. But Miranda knew that they should talk, as much as she hated it. "Andrea I think we have to talk. I want to continue a relationship with you but I don't want to hide it so maybe it was time you moved on. I could get in touch with some people at the New Yorker if that is what you still want."

"What, really, The New Yorker. I would love that. But what about us? How do you want to continue this? Do you want us to be private or what." Asked a slightly confused Andrea.

"I want the world to know you are mine," said Miranda as she leaned over her chair to capture Andrea's lips in a passionate kiss .


End file.
